Just Avada Me Now
by RedBerri
Summary: In James Harold Potter's point of view. Secrets kept hidden or revealed. Rock music blaring. Feelings ever-changing, rivals and friends. Makeovers and Quidditch. Loyalty is tested to the maximum seeing who will yell "Just Avada Me Now" to protect their loved ones. Also featuring annoying animals, swearing and touchy feely time ;)


Just Avada Me Now.

_#Disclaimer; I don't own anything except my own characters which you don't recognise. Everything else is the wonderful Jo Rowling's. x_

_September 1__st__ 1977._

As I sprinted through the station, the cold autumn air hit my face at an alarming rate, to anyone else that is. Coldness had covered Britain like a duvet cover and bringing not only bad weather but dampening spirits. I am always happy though. I didn't see the point in sitting still and just moping around. My mum always recounts tales of when I was a baby and child to her friends who visit. Walking early, talking early, just doing anything early even if it meant hiding myself from her. She loved it though, my Mum did, she finally had a child of her own to love after countless misfortunes. Mum means a hell of a lot to me, my Dad too – They are the epitome of perfect parents to me.

But it seems I have my Dad's timekeeping skills.

I was late.

Slept in you see, staying up late with my best friend.

His name is Sirius and he's more like a brother to me than anything.

My name is James Potter but Sirius isn't a Potter, well he is to my parents and I. He was raised a Black, one of the most influential families like mine but as childish as this sounds, nastier. Brought up to believe all non-purebloods were scum on the earth and should be killed and slaughtered. I first met Sirius when I was five years old. I'm now 17. 12 years ago seems ages but his mum didn't think mines was adequate enough to raise me and actually offered to raise me herself as a pure-blood activist and Slytherin to boot. Wally would have been crazy to have ME as a son; I was and still am, hyperactive.

This feels like one of those television shows I have heard about. A Shat Show or something Remus called it; Remus is another friend by the way. Amazing guy.

I'm still running by the way. This certainly feels weird; I'm having a conversation with myself. Mental.

I finally got to my destination, the entrance to _my world_. It's for cool people like me. Kidding,

I love cracking jokes or being sarcastic and all round laughing. I waited though I was through the other side bobbing on my feet.

"Prongs mate!" I heard two voices yell. It was Remus and Peter obviously. I would've seen Sirius come through with my parents after a slight mishap with his owl.

"Hey Moony, Hey Wormy" I said whilst taking out my school trunk from my leather jacket pocket. _Yeah I know, weird isn't it_?. I love magic. Freaking love it, being able to summon my glasses in the morning though they lie on my bedside table all the time. Enlarged by a simple Enlargement Charm and it's perfect again.

If you haven't realised, I'm a wizard. We're all good people, well except from Slytherins, Pure-Blood Activists, Death Eaters, Voldemort and his sympathisers.

"How was your summer Prongs?" asked Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew. An unlikely friend of mine. He is small, I'm tall, he is chubby to put it and I'm thin and muscled from sports. But he was helpful and imaginative too, amazing for our pranking.

"Alright, Pads and I were in France, not at the beaches with the hot women, assisting Dad at the French Embassy which was boring" Remus and Peter laughed; I was about ask them when someone hit me around the head.

"What the-" I said annoyed turning around… to see my Mum. Fuck she looked annoyed. "James Harold Potter! Never disappear like that again!" "Mum! You said I was gonna be late for the train so I ran" I replied hastily not wanting to get on her bad side. "Well James, Sirius wasn't running like you was he?" "Well seeing as he was cleaning up Poison's mess in the Muggle taxi I really don't see how he could of ran whilst doing that do you?" I asked irritated.

"James son, you know the situation right now because you've been told and I know you're 17 now but that means nothing okay?" I turned around to see my Dad there in Auror uniform carrying Poison in his cage for Sirius who was right behind him. With my dad being an Auror, meant I'd always be told of happenings and political circumstances as he thought it stupid for me not to know.

"I seriously can't believe you Mum, you charmed my clock so I'd get up earlier thinking I was going to be late!" I said as she fixed, well tried to fix my hair which was in a messed up quiff of sorts. I was trying to get on board the train to get to school, Hogwarts but my mum thought it time to fix everything about me and Sirius. My mum liked everything to be perfect which meant my hair annoyed the hell out of her.

"I really need to go find Remus and Peter now Mum, I promise I won't blow up or jinx anyone this year and everything!" "You better so James Harold, Head Boy is very important especially now" she said to me as she and my dad hugged me and Sirius tightly.

After being released from the hugging, Sirius and I literally leaped onto the train. Thank Merlin for Quidditch training!. We yelled our goodbyes to my parents and also to Mr and Mrs Smith, their friends too.

Finally I was away, on the train. To Hogwarts for my final year!, it was going to be epic, I could tell.

_a/n: HELLO GUYS!_

_I AM BACK!. Well kinda._


End file.
